The curse of the non-benders
by mantrius
Summary: I never want to hurt anyody, I just wanted to find the reason for my existence. This is the tragic story of my quest of the Avatar, and how I became the villain of the story in the way of find him. I only want to tell them I'm sorry. Rehash of an earlier story.
1. Prologue 1: The temple of Valuta

Disclamer: The world of Avatar and his concepts belong to Nickelodeon

This story only Contains OC characters, except, of course the concept of the avatar and, the bendings, and the setting(the geography of the world,  
although its problaby that I don't include the name of any city that appears in the show). I want to separate of the show as much as possible  
maybe you think that it is stupid but I think I want to make my history not a variation with the characters show.  
Note: this is a prologue of the main story that develops one hundred years later, although will be flashbacks of the prologue during the main story.  
Note:Unanswered question will have his answer eventually.

If you find a typo notify please, I want to avoid them as much as possible.

The legend of Vali:The prologue

Chapter 0 memories.

Nobody remembers Adeusis, who was him, where he came from and most importantly why he did what he did, and why nobody remembered almost anything about him  
the only thing that people really remembered is that he tried to end with the world as we knew it.  
One day this man, anxious of power and with ideals that almost nobody in the world would understand, using forbidden and forgotten  
artfiacts made in a very far past, impregnated of mostly unknown power, he created an army of spirits, monsters, and other infernal beings to terrorize the world.  
The history that you are going to hear its the recorder history about how the four elemental masters:

Tiber Master of the airbending,Lirana Master of the earthbendng, Banti Master of the waterbending and Vali the avatar and the best firebending master of his time, fought against Adeusis in the mountain of Vilana, in a battle that would unfortunately change the path of the destiny.  
They were all young the day of the battle but they got the training and strenght of a dozen soldiers each.

Banti was the leader of his tribe in the north, a short man with his Inuit traces very noticeable, his brown eyes and brown hair covering all his neck.  
He may doesn't seem a warrior and as a leader he get stressed very quickly but in the chaos of the battle he put order as no one else.

Tiber had an average height for the rest, he was an an air nomad, dressed in monk uniform with his shaved head, but he was not able to had a beard so he hasn't a single hair stand in his head, he was a quiet person and he only wanted to end the war.

Lirana was the only woman of the group, she was the youngest of the group, but also the most bellicose of all, with her black hair her large kimono she looked like a war goddess, a woman that in spite of fight agains Adeusis, a lone man with an army she decided to end the war by force.

Finally It was the Avatar Vali, and one of the best firebendings of all time (Although it is obvius for confirme it, he was born as a firebender)  
He was an tall and very muscular man, using the fire as the center of his life, he achieved to be one with it. His style at first could seem rough at first,  
but when you see it calmly yu could see the elegancy of his technique, it was impressive how the flames dance around his body as a traied pet and his owner  
because indeed Vali owned the fire.

They after months of investigation discovered where Adeusis hid, the mount of Valuta, in a land where nobody lives because no one has a reason to do it, now with a batallion of warriors willling to give everything to avenge tthe fallen for the monsters they ae ready for the final battle.

Chapter 1 The temple

The four masters were looking at the temple of Valuta they had finally arrived to his fortress afters weeks of travel  
-So this is the place, Adeusis is here -said Banti, tired of the travel  
-Yes, I know him for a long time and this temple could be only designed by him -answer Vali.

The temple of Valuta it was enormous, imponent and in a bizarre way, beatufil, nobody that saw it said after the battle  
that he saw somethnig alike the temple was designed with a square plan,no windows or other ways to enter than the gate, two towers in the top that seemed like the head of two dragons, ready too conquest the skies, the walls of the temple was painted with pictures of Avatars and the big gate, made of wood and with a symbol in it,  
that allowed the entry whoever wanted to go there. Valita was behind the temple it wasn a big mountain, it wasnt different  
to the other mountains that you could see at the distance but for some reason you can't see it without feel it nervous.

A high ranking waterbending official aproaches to Banti.

"Chief Banti, the troops of the four elements are ready", said the official of the tropps to Banti that was looking at the temple.

"Alright, then we can end with this soon, I go now to make the last preparatives"replied Banti. "You can come back with your men."

"There will be enough warriors to defeat him? "asked Tiber, the only really worried about a real possibility of losing.

"Don't worry" replied Banti "we had two hundred fighters specialized in the four bendings ready to fight for the cause."

"Wait, not non-benders in the troops?"asked Vali with a tone beetwen sarcasm and slighty fake surprise.

Lirana, ready to interfere, puts in the middle.

"Would you end with this now, please?" said Lirana entering in the conversation.

"You know that I didn't want this", whisper Banti in a tired tune.

"Me either" said Vali ending the conversation.

The four masters approached to their men, already in battle formation to receive the orders of their leaders.  
Vali approached to them, in spite of his intimidate appearance, he could win the loyalty and trust of his men and partners very quickly.  
He breaths heavily and begin his speech, the most important speech of his life

-Soldiers, We are here, the hearth of the one man empire of Adeusis, he may control ghost, monsters, but now his reign of horror will end today.  
-So Lets go! soldiers, the last battle is here , he may was one man but has the strenght of thousands but we are two hundrend and we have the strenght of millions.  
Now, as we are here he has the orb of Esterios The last one artifact and the most powerful of all, so I just ask you one thing, please fight with all your hearth  
and simply don't die, nobody more has to die for this useless war.  
All the people that were listening to the speech surprised to see Vali about to mourn, only few people knows the reasons of the war and Vali was one of them,  
but he didn't tell anyone his secrets even at this days.  
-Now- Continue Vali regaining his composure-Let's go to the temple we don't want him waiting to much right?  
Finally the screams of the soldiers appeared, ready to fight to Adeusis.  
In this moment the battle for the world began.


	2. Prologue 2: Fallen warriors of Valuta

Chapter two: Fallen warriors of Valuta.  
The four masters and their batallion approached the only door that allowed the entry to the temple.  
The door seemed bigger when they apprached to it, it was enough big to allowed twenty men shoulder  
enter in it, the most remarkable characteristic feature of the door was the enormous symbol of the door  
It was the same symbol that all spirits that they had fought until now had in the chest just much bigger  
A white circle with five swords of different styles and ornamentations emerging from the center, four of the five swords  
by the colours one could guess that represented the four elements, also they were completely broken the fifth one,  
much bigger, it was also emerging of the center to the top it was not broken but it had no colour, it was empty.

"How are we supposed to enter?", asked Banti.

Without a word Vali approached to the word and looking to the symbol.

"Adeusis", he began to yell, "I am here like you wanted, come here it's time to end this stupid war once for all"  
Nothing but finish the door began to open, Banti and Vali were about to enter when Lirana and Tiber stopped them.

"Wait, this is a trap, for sure, you should know it", said Lirana. Banti shook his head "It's not a trap",before Lirana could ask why,

"I knew him too well, he wouldn't do something so repent, he will come and fight against us face to face"

They began to enter with the troops following from behind the temple was completely dark with the only light coming from the open door.  
Suddenly the temple lighted by dozens of lamps in the ceiling allowed them to see, The hall of the temple was decorated with  
showcases that kept strange objects within: The forbidden artifacts that he was using to summon that demons into the world.  
But in that moment to them because in front of them in the inner balcony it was him, Adeusis, the man who causes so much pain  
It was there standing there looking at them with his characteristic grin in his face. he was young man with black long hair, he wasn't a specially tall man,  
but he knew how to compesate it he was a very haughty person, you could knew with only looking at him, and although the best benders of the world were ready to fight him.  
(and even willing to kill him) he didn't seem intmidated at all. Futhermore, he seemed to find funny the situation.

"Welcome to my home, my friends, I had faith that you found it, finaly", Adeusis talked with a imponent voice without a trace of hesitation.

"ADEUSIS!", shouted Vali with a voice that with the resonance of the temple sounded like the voice of a god.

"Don't you think that this is enough?", he lowered his voice to almost a whisper "please end with this"

Adeusis erase the grin of his face. "Vali, please, look at your sides, this artifacts now doesn't contain any trace of power, I used it all."

"Now, the most powerful benders are ready to see the power of one man, You can't stop this, Vali, I can't stop this, nobody can".  
He put his hands in his coat and take and spherical object of the size of an orange made of glass aD with blue light coming from the inside.  
It wasn't need to be a genius to know that it was the orb of Esterios, probably the reason of this madness.

"Now, look, it was a specific reason to choose this place to this battle."  
He went for the door behind the balcony, when he dissapeared from their sight, the door below his former position opened, showing the outside, Vali and the rest decided to follow him.

When the four masters crossed the door Adeusis was standing in the foot of the mountain with the orb still in his hand.  
He wait patiently without moving a muscle meanwhile all the troops crossed the door, too tight for so many men. when they crossed, Adeusis approached until he was to ten meters  
of them.

"Valuta, it's a very mystical place, at first I couldn't understand the reason, but finally I discovered that this orb reaches its apex of power in this very place.",told Areusis.

"With this, orb, Vali, I can make a fair world, Vali, a world where a lot of people will stop of being treated as a outcast for something that they haven't the fault. It's so difficult to understand?"

"And do you think that this is the way?", said Vali, clearly angry."With demons, with dark magic, you are corrupting your own dreams"

He begin to smile again. "No, my friend. I'm just using differents means to the same ends".  
Adeusis, thinking that they have talking enough raises his orb.

"Now, awake from your long dream, protectors of the volcano, your new master calls you."

The orb began to glow more and more. Lirana tired of see the claims of a crazy man, decided to enter in the action.

She got close to him and began to turn on herself with that technique she rise a rock plate of the ground and throw it directly to him, but the plate never impacts him because an unknown force  
destroy it before touches him.

"Too weak, Liry, have you forgotten?, nobody can stop me now." Lirana hesitates, she hated being called like that.

Suddenly the land began to and the mountain began to shake, exploding the top showing that the mountain was a erupting volcano expulsing rocks that seemed to avoid the position of Adeusis.  
The volcanic rocks that fall from the volcano began to break and join creating monsters with a form that loosely resembles human beings, it were a lot of them, at first sight it seemed like they were twice in number  
respect the benders, they were armed with weapons like swords, axes and bows, they were dressed with old military suits that strangely didn't burn fot the clearly high temperatures of the beings  
they weren't in formation but they were facing them ready to destroy them.

"Show me your true power, show me that benders deserve the world that they live", Adeusis walked to the mountain putting his monsters between he and their enemy.

Vali didn't lost his time.

"Soldiers, prepare all to attack, I'm going to take that orb even if I die in the way."

The formation was ready, the soldiers were prepared to make sucesive attacks to an enemy than in any moment wll charge them and if they want to avoid casualties, they should kill them before they get too close

Adeusis did not need to give an order he simply neeeded raise the orb and all the volcanic monsters screamed at the same time and runned to the squadron with the weapons ready

"Airbenders, Destroy the orb.", scream Tiber.

"Earthbenders, destroy all of them", proclamed Lirana.

"Waterbenders, put out their fire", said Banti.

"Firebenders, Show them them the true fire", yelled Vali.

It was the last chance to avoid more suffer in the world, and they had to win.


	3. Prologue 3: The 100 years curse

Prologue 3: The 100 years curse.

How one would expect the perfect definition to the battle was chaos and order combined, the volca monsters only seemed organised because they were running in the same direction,  
meanwhile, the benders were trained to all the threats that Adeusis could use, so they were all prepared and as a collective mind they attacked in synchrony.  
When the monsters charged against the benders they were brutally suppresed by the squadron, the benders were positioned such there wasn't almost any unused troops  
so they could attack with all their resources.  
The earthbenders raise barriers from the ground for delay its progression and ground plates that they threw against the enemy as method of attack.  
When a group of earthbenders synchronized they could kill eliminate a dozen of enemies in a single attack.

The airbenders utilized a plethora of attacks to confront the enemy, specially the enemy that was at medium range as they trusted the close range to the waterbenders.  
Their attacks were focused in disarming the enemy or disembowel them (meanwhile their extremities were made of solid volcanic rocks with little capacity to deform,  
their joints were in a semi-liquid state, like lava very viscose so they could move), they centered the attacks in the articulations so they expulse the lava with the air  
also they avoided with bursts of air the incoming arrows that the enemy threw tirelessly to them.

The waterbenders had a relatively limited power because being next to an active volcano, they couldn't use water of the environment so they had to trust in the water that each soldier  
carried with. For that they only attacked enemy too close so they did not waste water, they used their water as blades and attacked directly the incoming enemies avoiding cuts and thrust of the attacks  
but sadly,they couldn't avoid the first casualties as they were the first line of defense.

The firebendings had more freedom of action, they simply tried to attack all the dangerous enemies that they detected.

Although the enemies didn't recover once dead, it began to appear more and more monsters. So the benders were losing ground slowly but surely  
Meanwhile the four masters that were commanding the attack in the second line, helping in the main attack, realising the problem, began to think in an alternative plan.  
They couldn't use their definite techniques as it reqquired time and a certain number of benders so it would risk the lives of their protectors meanwhile they prepare it.  
While Tiber and Banti retreated to think a efective plan, Lirana and Vali already had an idea in mind and ready to practice.  
With a determination of iron they charged against the enemy using powerful but risky attacks to dispatch them. The flames of Vali combined with the rocks of Lirana made their way between the spears and the swords,

The plan was simple, Adeusis was behind the enemy lines controlling them with the orb, if they destroyed the orb (or Adeusis), the control would cease.  
So the continued attacking, one by one, two by two all were falling, Lirana felt how a sword crossed her arm, but she didn't care she continued attacking, but there came a moment that there were too many enemies  
and continue attacking would be a suicide, Lirana and Vali thought in the same idea at the same time, using their combined power of earthbending raising from the ground an enormous rock with the enough  
strenght to impulse Vali direct to Adeusis, while Lirana retreated fast to safety, Vali knowing the force that protected him before, in the mid-air changed to the Avatar State so he could surpassed it.  
The transformation was quick, he suddenly had the characterics trcas of the State like the white glowing eyes, he fires a punch directly to Adeusis.

"That won't work", said Adeusis very self cofident. He raises his left hand to Vali lauching to him a powerful attack both forces impact in the air  
releasing so much energy that destroys the force that protected Areusis until that moment.

"NO", shouted Areusis seeing that he was losing the situation very fast, he runned to the top of the volcano putting so many demons between he and Vali as he could,  
but the Avatar now wiith all his power could destroy the enemies very easily, Adeusis reached the top of the volcano, he had below him a lava pool and behind the Avatar,  
and he surprisngly began to laugh.  
"Well, the Avatar, the orb ad Valuta in his apex of power what a coincidence of events. Don't you think?" said Areusis, still smiling.  
Vali didn't talk, he simply got closer to Adeusis, he grabbed his neck and he hold it above the lava, the power of the orb avoided him for burnt alive for the heat but it won't last.

"You, your orb and your ambitions are going to be destroyed" said Vali, with the voices of all the Avatar"This ridiculous rebellion will end in nothing".

Adeusis, still holding the orb looked at him without emotion.

"Tell me, Vali, now you can answer me", said quietly Adeusis "All the Avatars are so bigmouthed?"

Adeusis, without move almost any muscle left fall the orb in the lava, when they contacted, the lava changed in the moment to the same color blue of the orb.

"What have you done?" Asked Vali with such a tone of anger that even a king would be scared.

"The contact of the two power sources have been mixed, now the last user of the orb, me, have the power of summon a powerful curse"  
Vali interrupted.  
"That was your plan since the beggining, you will come that far for your dreams, right?"  
Adeusis ignored his statement and continue talking.  
"Now every 10 years during the next century a threat every time more powerful than the previous will try to destroy the world as we know it, and you will take the initiative of avoid it,  
for that take this present for the Avatar and the other masters, so don't worry about your health, you will see the curse in his apex."

Then, Adeusis with a hidden dagger stabbed the arm that was holding it, making Vali react and releasing him.

"Goodbye my friend, we shall soon" at the same time the volcano expulse a white plume making dissapear of the eyes of Vali, the plume releases from nside a blue light that hitted the four masters at the same time  
expulsing Vali from the Avatar State.

Then all the demons that were fighting with the benders strumbled. They had won.

There was only a few casualties, but too many for everybody, after healing the injured, they were preparing to come back.

After explaining the situation to the masters, all were worried.

"what are we going to do?" asked Tiber, clearly worried.

"What we have been doing all the time" answer Vali."Train and sight to the next battle".

The battle had ended, but they now that the new war had just begun.

End of the prologue

Now the real story begins.


End file.
